A Foul of Love
by TheVPExperience
Summary: This story is set 7 years after the capture of the A-team. Aria and Spencer hate each other now. Hannah moved away. A dangerous love triangle ensuses. See how things turn out for the liars. Fem-slash. TWO-SHOT READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So Fanfiction Has it be a mintue or what. To all you "Forever Love" fans. I will updated soon I promise. For now I just started watching "Pretty Little Lairs" this season. So I jsut had to write a PLL fic. I hope you like. I might just continue if you guys and gals like it alot. So on with on READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!

* * *

A Foul of Love

* * *

"That was even better than the time in the car baby" Spencer said lying next to her lover.

"Baby, are u listen, Emily"

"Yeah Spenc" Emily said moving closer to Spencer

"Why do you always do that "

"Do what"

"You always get so quiet after we've had sex."

"Well I'm sorry. I don't like sneaking behind Aria's back with you"

"Well don't" Spencer said with anger. Emily got up out of the bed sat in the chair.

"We all used to be such good friends. Then, they caught the A-team and you and Aria just started to argue all the time. Hannah moved away. Then I fell for Aria and we were very happy. Now we are sneaking around and everything is just as bad when A or A's were running around. I just wish things weren't so complicated." A naked Spencer got out of the bed and walked over to Emily and kisses her neck.

"I love you so much Spencer, but I am not ready to break things off with Aria.

Spencer gets up and storms out of the room. A few minutes later she came back fully clothed.

"Baby, what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

"I am just so sick of hearing about you and that bitch Aria. I love you and you love me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I don't think you want that anymore."

"I know baby, but I can't break up with Aria. I still care about her a lot."

Emily puts her robe on and walks up to Spencer and try to kiss her lips, but Spencer turns away and she kisses her cheek.

"Please don't be that way. You are still with Toby anyways."

Spencer looked at Emily with anger, hurt and disappointment. "Wow. You know the second you break up with Aria. I will break up with Toby. You know what I am gonna go now. I have court in the morning." Spencer tries to walk away, but Emily grabs her arm.

"Can't you stay the night? Aria won't be back until late tomorrow. Remember she is visiting Hannah." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"I think I am just going to go Toby can't take care of the kids by himself again tonight. It wouldn't be fair."

"Please stay baby" Emily pleaded. Spencer gently pulled away from the pain.

"I will call you tomorrow to see if you have womaned up and told Aria about us. Goodbye."

"Don't leave mad"

"Ok I will leave happy" Spencer flashed a very fake smile, kiss Emily goodbye, and walked out the door.

* * *

Elsewhere

"I'm so nervous" Aria said sipping her latte.

"Why are nervous? Em loves you. She's gonna say yes. I am sure of it." Hannah sitting at the table.

"I hope so. I would have never thought that I would be proposing to Emily or anybody for that matte

"Well maybe she is thinking of asking you"

"No back when we were just friends she always said that she wanted to be the one to be proposed to."

"Well if you are wrong and she says no I guess it was just a foul of love."

"That's a fool in love Hannah."

"No its not. I am not as dumb as I used to be Ari"

"Righhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttt, anyways how are things going for you."

"Everything is going great is going great. I have finally gotten Caleb out of my system."

"How are you and Jason doing?"

"We are great. He is so amazing I think I've finally found Mr. Right, but we are not talking about me right now we are talking about you."

"Well I am trying to get people to invest in the gallery. I've gotten calls from a few people, but nothing solid yet. I just want people to believe in my art. I wanna make to the top like Picasso or Van Go."

"And Jack the Ripper."

"Shut the fuck up Hannah."

"Ok. Mean much?"

"I really think I can go somewhere with my art. At first it was just a hobby. Now it's my passion. It's the love of my life." Hannah eyes widened.

"Please don't tell Em I said that. She is already so demeaning towards my art. She doesn't think art is a real career. Promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise. I missed so much. Aria was about to speak, she looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Shit, I have to go now if I want to surprise Emily. I wish I could stay. Ii u so much. I am so happy for you and so proud. Wish me good luck."

"Good fuck."

"HANNAH"

"What? That's what you gals are going to do after anyways. Just kidding. Good luck. Now get your ass on that train Montgomery. Love you, bye"

"Bye be back soon. Love you."

* * *

Aria got on the train and rode the train for two hours. She kept looking at the ring she bought for Emily. She hopes Emily will like it. She had never felt this way about anybody in her entire life. She got off the train and picked up her car from the parking lot. She grew more and more anxious as she got closer to the home she shared with Emily. She parked the car in the driveway and rushed out of the car to get to the love of her life. She walked up to the door. She took one last look at the ring. She was sure Emily would say yes. She turned her key and opened the door. She walked up the stairs. Her legs shaking with each step. She walked up to the door of their room. She was deep in thought. She opened the door to see Emily and Spencer making out on her bed. Emily must have heard the door opened because her head shot up. She turned as white as a ghost when she realized that Aria was standing in the doorway. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but Aria spoke first.

"Don't even bother trying to explain this Em. I guess Hannah was right we were just a foul of love."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I have a computer now so I should be updated things more frequently. Remember READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

So I got a review that I need to address. This NOT a story is a well now a TWO-SHOT. As I said before if do decide to continue than I will,but if I don't then it is finished as is and meant to be open-ended. So if this thing is not updated I really don't want negative reviews about it. I do have I laptop and yes I have not updated as I said I would. This thing doesn't have to be updated unless I choose to. It's call a one shot or two shot for a reason. Anyways here is part two. I hope you PLL fans like it. READ. ENJOY REVIEW. LOVE YA!

Where's Aria?

* * *

"Are you sure? Emily was in bed with Spencer?" Hannah said wiping the tears from Aria's eyes.

"Yeah, she has been cheating on me for who knows how long. And with that bitch Spencer."

"May I remind you that bitch is..was…your friend." Aria gave Hannah a sharp look. "Oh ok too soon. Aria I am so sorry. I know how excited you were to proposing to Em. However long you need to stay here you can. I am going out to get some food. I'll bring you something back." Before Hannah could walk away Aria grabbed her arm.

"Thank you Hannah. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know what they say."

"No what?"

"Fuck that shit I got ya back gurl. Or at least that's what I say? I'll be back later." Hannah said as she walked out the door. She went to the café a few blocks away. She was getting some pizza dinner. She heard a very familiar voice. "Do you know where in would fine a Hannah Merin?"

She turned around to see it was Emily. "Hey Em I am right over here." She yelled from across the room. Emily walked over.

"Where's Aria?"

"Wow. No Hey, Hannah I haven't seen you in months. No how are you Hannah or I miss you or I don't come and visit at all and I'm sorry. Just where's Aria?

"I am sorry Hannah I don't have time for your melo-dramatic tone. I just need to find Aria and apologize. I know you are mad at me. You can't possibly hate me more than I do."

"I don't hate you Em. I am very disappointed in you though. Now I know why you never had time for me. You were too busy ruining the best thing that ever happened to you. I am not tell you were Aria is. If you had bother to visit me you would know where my house was, but we can be thankfully that you don't."

"Is this how it's gonna be between us. Yes I am sorry. I never meant to neglect you Hannah, but I am still your friend. You are treating me like the enemy."

"Aria is hurting right now and it's all b/c of you. I wouldn't be a good friend to Aria if I let you see her. I would only cause her hurt."

"Hannah. We have to work this out and to do that we need to be face to face."

"Maybe later. But right now my friend is hurting right now and seeing you would only deepen the hurt."

"Hannah I am your friend too."

"Emily you can play it anyway you want it, but I am not letting you see her."

"I am going to see find Aria and I am not stopping until I do." Emily said as she walked out of the café. Hannah got a text for Jason asking if she wanted to join him for a romantic date. She didn't want to leave Aria alone. She texted Aria and she said it was ok to go with Jason. She went to meet Jason for a romantic evening.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Spencer took a shower after Emily left to find Aria. She sat on the bed thinking about the events that just happened. She was a home wrecker. She had been responsible for breaking up someone's life. What the hell had happen to her. Where was all the morals and values she had years ago? Nobody believed in her when she stood by Toby after he was said to be part of the A-team. Everybody turned their backs on her. Except for Emily. Emily was patience and understanding. She knew because she had gone through the exact same thing when the liars thought that Paige was part of the A-team. Somewhere along the lines they fell in love. Spencer knew it was wrong, but she ignored the feeling because she just wanted to feel loved and accepted. Which is everything that Emily was? She heard the door to the bedroom open and thought it was Emily coming back to her. She was hoping Emily would say that she had given up on Aria. That would never happen. It wasn't even Emily. It was Aria. It was the last person on earth she wanted to see.

"Emily isn't here. She went to Hannah's looking for you." Spencer said hoping that Aria would take this information and leave to go find Emily.

"I didn't come for Emily. I came for you."

"What do you want with me? If you want to tear into me go ahead. If you want to yell and scream go ahead I can take."

"I just have one question, Spencer. Why?" Spencer kept quiet. "You already ruined my life once. Did you really need to ruin it again?"

"That's was this about. You are still mad at me for getting Ezra put in jail. He was playing you. He wasn't in love with you. He was after all of us. You are mad that Toby was innocent and that Ezra was guilty. What was I supposed to do.?"

"You were supposed to tell me. You weren't supposed to let one of your "best friends" be blindsided."

"I was helping you Aria. I was trying to get that poison form your life. The man had a whole team of people out to get you. I was protecting you."

"I didn't need your protection. I needed you to be honest with me. You could have warned to me before you told the world."

"I have apologized for that, you wouldn't hear anything hear anything of the sort."

"Anyways that's old anger. This is new anger. You went behind my back and slept with my girlfriend for who knows how long. I don't want to hear your excuses or your explanations I don't care. I am sick you of. I am here issue you a warning. You have tried to wreck my life twice already. I will make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell if you don't leave Rosewood and never look back."

"You want me to leave. You're insane. I am staying right here."

"Then you have no one to blame for what's going to happen to you, but yourself."

"Is that a threat?" Aria didn't say anything she just got some of her clothes and a few other things and left.

* * *

Back at Hannah's

Hannah got home to find that Aria was nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere in the house. She texted Aria. She didn't response. She even called Emily. Emily panicked and headed over to Hannah's. They searched the whole town. They came up with nothing. Spencer texted Emily and she that Aria had just left. Hannah and Emily headed straight to Rosewood. They arrived to Emily and Aria's house after a not so quick drive. Emily rushed through the door to find Spencer sitting on the couch watching TV. She was hoping to find Aria there. Even if she was ripping Spencer's hair out. She just wanted to see her.

"Where's Aria?" Emily said to Spencer.

"She left. She came here to tell me to leave town and then she left."

"Where is she?" Hannah said

"I don't know moping, drinking who cares."

"Spencer when did become such a bitch." Hannah interjected

"I am just play the part that everyone has already cast me in." Spencer said angrily.

"Spencer focus did Aria say anything about where she might be going."

No." Spencer said not really caring if Aria was found.

All of their phones buzzed from a text message they received. They all read it in unison.

"Where's Aria? Game on bitches-A"

* * *

I only have I one thing to say. "Game is on bitches-A"


End file.
